


Adhesive

by mousapelli



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 20:09:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7120675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mousapelli/pseuds/mousapelli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima could learn to do it himself. He just chooses not to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adhesive

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 2016 SASO prompt fills: remember when Akaashi taught Tsukki how to tape his fingers?

"You're doing it wrong," Akaashi says, making Tsukishima look up with a frown because he is not fucking doing it wrong. 

But before he can snap that, Akaashi is already sitting down beside him, cross-legged on the gym floor, and taking the tape out of his hands. Something about the dry brush of Akaashi's fingers shuts Tsukishima up, he isn't sure why, and he doesn't protest as he watches the efficient way Akaashi peels up the tape, tears it at regular intervals, and winds it around Tsukishima's fingers. 

Akaashi dusts his hands off and stands up without waiting for a thank you, dropping the tape back in Tsukishima's lap as heads over to the other side of the gym to calming stop Bokuto from proving that yes he can totally spike a ball through the upper windows of the gym. 

Tsukishima looks down at his fingers, flexes them, then back at Akaashi, frowning. 

The next day, the same thing happens; Akaashi interrupts Tsukishima, and Tsukishima lets him. He tries to watch the way Akaashi does it, because it is actually superior to what he'd been doing, but it's too fast, Akaashi's fingers in the way of some of it. 

On the third day, Tsukishima saunters casually over to Akaashi's side of the net and just hands him the tape. 

"Eh?" Bokuto looms over both of them, somewhat jealously. "Awww, Akaaashi! You won't tape my fingers!"

"You're perfectly capable of doing it yourself," Akaashi answers smoothly. "What kind of third year captain needs help taping his fingers?"

Bokuto whines and something about this exchange is making Tsukishima feel slightly embarrassed because really, why is he letting this guy do this every day?

"You could teach me to do it myself," Tsukishima speaks up. Akaashi raises an eyebrow. "I wouldn't have to keep bothering you."

"Hmm," is Akaashi's response, and then he gets up, task done. 

"Heyyyyyyy," Kuroo leers when Tsukishima comes back over to his original side of the net. "What's up with you and Akaashi-kun, hey hey?"

"Shut up," Tsukishima answers, both because Kuroo leering is annoying and because he doesn't actually know. It is satisfying when Kuroo is still looking at him and Bokuto sends a ball over to whap him right over the head. 

They don't talk other than that, and when Karasuno plays Fukurodani Akaashi doesn't seem to take any particular notice of him, but sometimes Tsukishima looks up from one of the other matches and thinks he catches Akaashi just looking away. It's weird, but a little nice. It's weird that it's nice. 

Tsukishima tries to just stop thinking about it before it turns into something weird. Something weirder than a first year letting an older setter from another team tape his fingers every night. If they don't talk about it and Tsukishima doesn't think about it, it's not weird at all. 

"Thanks," Tsukishima says, flexing his taped-up fingers. Akaashi shrugs and gets up, but this time he slips the tape into his pocket before strolling away.


End file.
